


Brandy Laced Hot Cocoa

by AliceMcGee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Non-Penetrative Sex, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMcGee/pseuds/AliceMcGee
Summary: On a winter day, when a snow storm came to New York, Magnus Bane receives a call that his boyfriend is somewhere in there without a phone and without warm clothes. When he finds upset Alec, he tries his best to calm him down and show him his love. By making him a brandy laced hot cocoa. But Alec just wants more.





	Brandy Laced Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffier, honestly. I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I don’t usually write this sort of things (I prefer to read them). But hey, stuff happens. Enjoy.

It was just one casual winter day when Magnus Bane was organizing his potions, snow storm was raging over New York and Magnus’ phone suddenly started ringing. He didn’t even have a chance to say “Hello” after answering it, as panicked voice started talking to him so rapidly he didn’t understand a single word.

“I’m sorry, who is it and what again do you want?” Magnus asked.

“It’s Isabelle, Magnus, is Alec with you? He ran from the Institute and didn’t take his phone and the weather-”

“Alec did what?” Magnus cut her off, his tone incredulous. Running away wasn’t Alec’s style… Well, usually.

“So he’s not with you? By the Angel, I need to find Jace, we need to track him down, he didn’t dress properly and now the storm… Magnus?”

“I’m here,” Magnus said, gripping his phone tightly as fear was forming inside of him. “You go find Jace, I’ll try to look for Alec on my own.” He didn’t wait for an answer, hung up and immediately started to collect his strength to cast the tracking spell, when the phone in his hand rang again. He felt a rush of hope, but there wasn’t Alec’s name on the screen, just some unknown string of numbers. As some would-be client was the last person he wanted to talk to, he almost tossed the phone away, but then he decided to answer anyway. “Yes?”

“Magnus.”

He would pick that voice from millions other sounds and relief washed over him in warm waves.

“Alexander! Are you okay? Where are you? Isabelle called, she’s worried sick… Are you alright? It’s one hell of a snow storm out there.”

“Yeah, I’m just… Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Where are you?”

“In front of that bistro we were at two weeks ago, you remember? This werewolf girl lent me her phone...”

“Stay right there, I’m coming to get you.”

Just a few seconds later, a Portal opened behind Alec’s back and Magnus’ body jerked at the sight of his boyfriend in the snow storm, wearing just a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. There was a bunch of Heat runes scattered on his skin, but it was obvious they weren’t much effective anymore, as Alec was shivering and tips of his fingers were slightly blue. Magnus didn’t waste time talking, nodded his thanks to a worried looking young werewolf and grabbed Alec’s arm, pulling him into the Portal. They emerged in his loft and Alec stumbled. Magnus propped him up, flicked his fingers to instantly dry up Alec’s clothes and led him to the sofa, lowering him carefully there.

“You’re awfully cold, come here.” He grabbed a blanket and spread it over Alec’s shoulders. Alec opened his mouth and by the determined look in his eyes, Magnus knew he was about to tell him something. But nothing in his mind was as important as Alec’s comfort.

“Hush now,” he pressed a finger against Alec’s lips. “You’ll tell me once you’re not trembling with cold. I wouldn’t understand a word when your teeth are chattering like this.” Alec’s lips curled in a little smile and he pulled the blanket tighter around him. Magnus kissed his temple and went to the kitchen, texting Isabelle on his way. He came back with a big mug of steaming hot cocoa.

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “You do realize I’m not ten?”

“You are, compared to me,” Magnus grinned. “Also, I laced it with brandy. You know, to warm you up quickly.” Without further objections, Alec took the cup and sipped, obviously not wanting to talk right away. Magnus summoned his whisky he had been enjoying before Isabelle’s call and minutes ticked by, with the two of them just being close. But when Alec put the cup down, Magnus cleared his throat.

“So. What happened?” he asked, trying to catch Alec’s gaze, but the other man was stubbornly looking down at his knees. Not that it could discourage a centuries old nosy warlock. Who was also more than a bit startled by his boyfriend’s behavior.

Magnus slid down from the sofa, kneeling in front of Alec, and took his hands into his own. “Talk to me, Alexander,” he breathed out and kissed Alec’s knuckles.

“It’s… nothing, really,” Alec sighed, finally looking at Magnus. “I just… kind of got… overwhelmed in the Institute. No, not that. Fed up,” he corrected himself, his look hardening.

“With what?” Magnus encouraged him, resting his chin on Alec’s knees.

“People.”

“Can you be more specific?” Magnus suppressed a smile at his boyfriend’s brevity.

“I could, but I don’t want to. Listen, it’s not that important. Can we talk about it later?” Alec asked, tugging on Magnus hands to pull him up. His eyes were glistening now and his cheeks were flushed, probably courtesy of Magnus’ cocoa. He bit his lower lip, looking Magnus up and down.

Magnus felt heat building somewhere in his abdomen, but managed to draw back a little. “But you will tell me later, right? You won’t just swipe it off the table and pretend nothing happened?”

“I promise. It’s not that serious, it can wait. Just come here,” Alec leaned in, his lips lingering painfully close to Magnus’. And knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t break a promise, Magnus closed the space.

Alec’s usual taste was mixed with the sweetness of cocoa and sharpness of brandy and Magnus decided this was the best taste in the whole wide world. He caressed Alec’s neck with one hand, the other tangling in Alec’s ruffled hair. Alec’s hands weren’t idle either, as he suddenly grabbed Magnus’ waist and lifted him, pulling him onto his lap. Magnus squeaked and then giggled, now straddling Alec.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, throwing back his head and letting out a breathy laugh. Instead of answer, Alec kissed his throat and Magnus’ laugh quickly changed into a pleased moan. “Not that you should stop,” he added hastily. He felt Alec’s lips smile on his skin and his fingers sneaking under his shirt. Magnus leaned back down, cupping Alec’s face with both hands and kissing his lips roughly. Alec’s fingers digged into his hips, pulling him closer and through the fabric of two pairs of jeans, Magnus could feel Alec’s arousal meeting his own. They both groaned in pleasure, breaking their kiss and Magnus used it to draw a little away to yank his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He then reached for the hem of Alec’s shirt too, stopping just to look at him questioningly. Alec nodded and Magnus got rid of it too, returning to kiss Alec’s swollen lips again. As his hands started mapping so familiar, but still so new planes of Alec’s chest, Alec’s fingers were holding his jaw in place so he could kiss him breathless. They were subconsciously grinding their hips against each other and when their lips finally broke free, Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes with pupils wide with desire.

“You wanna take this to the bedroom?” he breathed out, and was surprised by Alec’s sudden movement, a small cry escaping his lips. But he was safe in Alec’s arms, now lying on his back, thighs still wrapped around Alec’s hips.

“No. I want you here. Now.” Alec kissed his throat, his hands fumbling with Magnus’ belt buckle. When he unzipped Magnus' pants, he paused to look at him. “If you want me?” he asked and Magnus only managed to nod.

And then there was a storm of feelings - fingers and lips and teeth and tongue and hot breath against his throat, then chest and stomach, then he was no longer wearing his jeans and those fingers and lips and everything else were touching the most sensitive parts of his body and he started to writhe, but strong, calloused hands were placed on his hips to steady him and wet heat was enveloping him and he was sure he was making ridiculous noises, probably mumbling some nonsense, and then his vision exploded and became all white and bright.

When his heart started to slow down, Alec gradually came back up to him, kissing his body occasionally, each time gaining a quiver from Magnus. Finally, he rested at Magnus’ side, their bodies covered in sweat pushing against each other, and their lips meeting in deep kiss, now tasting of Magnus. As their lips parted, Magnus could feel Alec’s arousal pressed against his hip and tried to slide out of the embrace to return the favor, but Alec didn’t let him, instead pulling him closer and kissing him again. So Magnus had to be creative with his hands.

As he stroked and caressed and squeezed, Alec’s breaths became fast and short and shallow, his face blushing as he threw his head back and Magnus added nibbling on sensitive skin beween Alec’s shoulder and neck and it didn’t take long before he felt Alec throbbing in his hand, his back arched, fingers digging into the sofa and into Magnus’ arm.

Magnus smiled for himself and reached for a box of tissues sitting on table. When he cleaned them both (and the sofa, to some extent), he snuggled up to Alec, interwining their legs, head resting on Alec’s chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Alec’s slowing heartbeat, Alec’s fingers gently stroking his hair.

“Are you going to tell me what upset you earlier?” he asked after a while of lazy, comfortable silence.

“Just some jerks in the Institute who have a problem with us dating. I may have overreacted, to be honest. But I just didn’t want to be there for a second longer, so I… So I ran away,” he finished sheepishly. Magnus lifted himself on elbows.

“You listen to me now, Alexander. What you did is absolutely normal, don’t let it haunt you. Everyone can feel overwhelmed and there’s no shame in running away, as long as you come back. You’re one of the bravest, kindest people in the world and those idiots will see it eventually. There are so many people who love you and who would beat up anyone who as much as lay a finger on you. Focus on them and it will be better soon. You are an amazing shadowhunter and an amazing person, Alec,” he finished and kissed Alec’s smiling lips.

“And you make a supreme hot cocoa, love,” Alec replied, rolling over Magnus with renewed desire in his eyes.


End file.
